


Tell you a secret

by Melthil



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst with a Happy Ending, Crime Scenes, Drama, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Smut, Licking, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Mystery, Oral Sex, Semi-Public Sex, Teenage Ciel Phantomhive, Underage - Freeform, Underage Sex, Yaoi
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 17:07:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15199481
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Melthil/pseuds/Melthil
Summary: Ciel ist sich nicht bewusst, ob Dämonen wirklich Gefühle haben - ist deswegen nicht sicher, ob er Sebastian seine eigenen Gefühle, welche er selber noch zu verstehen versucht, wirklich offenbaren kann. Wird er seine Courage wieder finden? Eine Einladung auf einen der vielen Herbstbälle und ein Brief von der Königin persönlich, beschleunigen diesen Vorgang zugleich erheblich.





	Tell you a secret

**Author's Note:**

> Das hier ist eine sehr alte Geschichte von mir (aus 2015), die ich nun überarbeitet habe. Trotzdem könnten mir noch einige Rechtschreibfehler oder ähnliches passiert sein. Auch habe ich meinen damaligen Schreibstil beibehalten und nicht all zu sehr umgestellt. Diese Story ist ein altes Andenken für mich, wenn man es so will. Über Kritik und Tipps würde ich mich freuen:)

Die Herbstzeit brach an, und alle breiten sich drauf vor, den Garten vor fallenden Blättern zu beschützen. Finnian hat sich diese Aufgabe ganz besonders zu Herzen genommen, wie mir scheint. So scheint mir auch, dass die komplette Hausbelegschaft, ausschließlich Sebastian, sich auf die kommende Zeit zu freuen scheint. Selbst Tanaka blieb für einige Zeit länger in seiner eigentlichen Form als sonst, um zusammen mit den anderen einen abendlichen Tee auf der Veranda einzunehmen - was, wie es mir ebenso scheint, sehr zum Vergnügen der Bediensteten war. Was dies jedoch mit der Jahreszeit zu tun hatte, war mir nach wie vor fremd.   
Seine Freude so offen für jeden zugänglich zu machen - ist mir grotesk.   
Sollte man sich nicht seinen eigentlichen Aufgaben zu Teil werden und nicht sinnlos herumzusitzen und Gespräche führen?   
Es ist noch abzuwarten, wohin dieses Verhalten führen sollte.   
Aber, wobei es mir am Anfang nicht aufgefallen war, scheint auch Sebastian etwas an Vorfreude anzustauen. Oder, scheint es mir nur so?   
Er Lächelte für Seinesgleichen eindeutig zu viel in letzter Zeit.   
Was ist nur mit allen los?   
"Junger Herr, es ist Zeit für Ihren Tee, wollen Sie sich nicht in Ihrem Arbeitszimmer setzen?"   
Erreicht mich plötzlich die ruhige Stimme von meinem Butler - ich halte inne - bleibe im Gang stehen.   
"Ich habe keine Lust auf einen Tee, Sebastian, bring mir etwas Süßes."  
"Mit Verlaub, junger Herr, Sie hatten zum Nachtisch schon einen Schokoladenkuchen. Nun eine erneute Süßspeise zu sich zu nehmen, würde Ihren Magen nicht gut tun."  
"Genug, ich habe nicht um deine Erlaubnis gefragt! Bring mir diese Schokoladenkekse und deinen dummen Tee..."  
Eine Hand findet meinen Kopf - diese Kopfschmerzen werden einfach nicht besser.   
"Junger Herr? Wünschen Sie einen kopfschmerzhemmenden Tee?"  
"Mach was du willst...", knurrte ich und machte mich auf, um mich in meinem Arbeitszimmer etwas zu setzen. 

 

Der Tag war ungewöhnlich anstrengend. Viele Unterlagen habe ich heute durchgelesen und bearbeitet - doch hatte ich keinen Ärger mit den Angestellten, was erfreulich war. Ich habe mehr geschafft als sonst.   
"Es ist ganz allein die Arbeit, die Sie so erschöpft, junger Herr. Es scheint Euch zu überraschen.."  
Sebastian - ich schließe meine Augen und seufze. Natürlich ist er schon hier, wobei ich mich noch nicht einmal richtig setzten konnte.  
Er stellte einen Tee vor meine Nase und legte weitere Briefe daneben.   
"Einladungen für mehrere Herbstbälle, die nun alle zahlreich und meist zur gleichen Zeit stattfinden. Es liegt an Euch, an welchen wir uns beteiligen werden."  
Müde nehme ich einen Schluck von dem Tee - starre auf die dunkle Brühe die dort in dem weißen Porzellan platziert wurde und seelenruhig sein Aroma im Raum verbreitete, ihn schon fast überflutete, und doch so friedlich hier in der Tasse lag.   
"Herbstbälle?"  
"Oh ja, Herbstbälle sind etwas wunderbares in den Augen der ansässigen Menschen hier. Sie dienen dafür, den Herbst Willkommen zu heißen, seine Farbwunder zu bewundern und gleichzeitig zum Dank einer guten Ernte. Manch einer dankt so auch dem Sommer ab und wünscht dem Winter eine gute Zeit im Lande."  
"So etwas wie das Erntedankfest?"  
"Ja, so könnte man es vergleichen, wobei man hier nicht ein all zu großes Festmahl veranstaltet. Dieser Ball dient lediglich der Freude, dem Tanz und der Leute die ihn beiwohnen."  
"Hm." - wieder nehme ich einen Schluck.   
"Es sind Briefe der Familie West, Tolpin, Rickman, Horman. Doch die kurioseste Einladung ist die von MacGregor."   
Ich warte auf eine Erklärung.   
"Die Familie MacGregor ist angeblich eine Abstammung des ersten Königs von Schottland. Sie haben sich jedoch mit ihren Machtkämpfen in der Vergangenheit keinen allzu guten Namen gemacht, doch nun scheint wohl dieser Zweig der Familie nach England gekommen zu sein, um hier ein Spielzeugunternehmen aufzubauen. Sie wollen dieses Herbstfest freien, um die Eröffnung einer ihrer ersten Filiale bekanntzugeben. Und noch dazu möchten sie so neue Freunde sowie Verbündete finden."  
"Eine neue Spielzeugfirma, also. Und wieso sollte ich auf ein Fest meiner zukünftigen Rivalen gehen, Sebastian?"  
"Dies alles hat natürlich auch etwas mit dem hier zu tun."  
In seiner Hand hielt er plötzlich ein Brief - ein Brief mit dem Siegel der Königin. Schnell griff ich danach - öffnete ihn und las ihn sorgfältig durch.   
"Norris MacGregor.", murmlte ich.  
"Er ist der einzige der MacGregor Familie der sich aufgemacht hat, um nach England zu gehen und dort seine Spielzeige zu verkaufen."  
"Wir sollen ihn beschatten und seine wahren Ziele herausfinden, wie du schon sagtest, die MacGregor Familie ist seinem Land schon seit Generationen treu geblieben, doch nun hat es dieser Norris gewagt dieses Treueband zu zerschneiden. Informationsbeschaffung, also."   
Keine wirklich spannende Aufgabe, aber dennoch eine Abwechslung - und wenn die Königin danach verlangte, werde ich der Sache nachkommen.   
"Du hast dies geplant, nicht? Es ist doch etwas spät für Einladungsbriefe, wenn die Feier schon in zwei Tagen ist, Sebastian."  
"Wohl wahr, junger Herr, ich habe mir die Freiheit genommen auf den Brief der Königin zu warten, da ich mir sicher war, das dies ein logischer Schlusszug des Königshauses sein wird - ist mir doch die Familiengeschichte der MacGregors bekannt - zwar nur von Erzählungen, dennoch hat es mich stutzig gemacht."   
"Und dann nimmst du dir die Freiheit, mir meine Post zu verwehren.", flüstre ich rau.   
"Ja, denn so ist Eure Entscheidung auf einen dieser Bälle zugehen ein leichtes, junger Herr."  
Wütend ramme ich meine Tasse auf ihren Unterteller. Es wurde Still.   
"Jedoch ist es mir nicht gewährt so einen Schritt zu unternehmen - Ich bitte um Verzeihung, junger Herr."   
Tief verbeugte er sich, geht sogar auf die Knie. Ich schnaubte - überkreuzte meine Beine.   
"Mit diesem Brief.", ich hebe den Brief mit dem Königssiegel hinauf. "Wird mir nun nichts mehr anderes möglich sein, als auf den Ball der MacGregors zu gehen."  
Ein unscheinbares Lächeln legte sich auf Sebastians Züge, doch da er sich immer noch auf seinen Knien befand, sah ich es nicht richtig.   
"Bereite alles weitere vor - ich werde mich zur Ruhe legen."  
"Aber junger Herr, für Ihre Nachtruhe ist es noch etwas zu früh.", rief nun Sebastian und erhob sich erneut.   
"Ich weiß, aber dennoch bin ich müde."  
Langsam erhob ich mich und schlug mein Weg zur Tür ein.   
"Junger Herr."  
Plötzlich legten sich zwei große Hände auf meine Schultern, die mich zu sich zogen, sodass ich nun vor Sebastian stand und ihm ins Gesicht sehen musste.   
"Geht es Euch auch gut, junger Herr, sie scheinen etwas blass."  
Seine rechte Hand löste sich von meiner Schulter und berührte ganz leicht meine linke Wange. Ich schlug sie aus dem Weg und wandte mich aus seiner anderen Hand hinaus.   
"Mir geht es bestens - tu was ich dir gesagt habe." - damit öffnete ich die Tür und trat hinaus.   
"Wie Ihr wünscht, junger Herr."  
Damit schloss ich sie wieder - schloss ebenso meine Augen und trat den Gang entlang, um zu meinem Zimmer zu gelangen. 

 

In meinem Zimmer angekommen entkleide ich mich selber, da ich es heute nicht für nötig sah, auf Sebastian zu warten. Was erlaubt sich dieser Teufel, mir einfach meine Post zu verwehren.   
Schnaubend ließ ich mein Hemd auf einen der Stühle fallen, schlüpfte nun aus meinen Schuhen und danach aus meiner Hose. In meinem Schrank, den ich, wie mir auffiel, noch nie selber geöffnet hatte, fand ich mein Nachthemd und zog es mir über meinen Kopf. Erleichtert, endlich aus meiner schichtenhaften Kleidung hinaus zu sein, schlüpfte ich unter meine Decke. Schnaubend drückte ich mein Gesicht in mein Kissen.   
Gefühle.   
Schon länger habe ich Gefühle, die ich nicht benennen konnte. Gefühle, die mir mit meinen 16 Jahren unbekannt waren.   
Gefühle, die ich noch nie zu vor hatte.   
Es war erschreckend, wem sie galten und noch erschreckender zu erfahren, wo sie ihren Ursprung hatten. Nämlich genau in meinem Herzen, dort, wo eigentlich nichts mehr wachsen sollte. Denn, wie man weiß, wächst auf einer Eisschicht kein Gewächs. Dennoch, wieso wagt es nun eine widerspenstige Pflanze sich aus der Eisschicht zu schlängeln und eine kleine Knospe zu bilden? Wie ist sie überhaut entstanden? All meine Vernunft schreit "Nein", doch diese Pflanze, nun, diese Pflanze schreit unerbittlich "Ja".  
Wie kann man sie zum Schweigen bringen?  
Dies fragte ich mich schon seit geraumer Zeit.  
Doch eine Antwort bleibt mir leider noch verwehrt. 

 

"Guten Morgen, junger Herr."  
Die Vorhänge wurden aufgezogen und schon stand Sebastian vor meinem Bett, um mir einen frischen Tee zu überreichen. Wiederwillig kämpfte ich mich in eine sitzende Position, um den Tee entgegen zu nehmen.   
"Heute ist ein ausgesprochen ruhiger Tag, es stehen keine besonderen Anlässe an, junger Herr. Ich würde vorschlagen, Sie werden die restlichen Briefe und Verhandlungen durcharbeiten, die Sie gestern nicht mehr geschafft haben."  
Nickend schob ich die Decke auf die Seite, gebe Sebastian meine Tasse und stehe auf. Sofort begann er damit, mich anzukleiden - ich vermeidete, so gut es geht, den Augenkontakt.   
Zu guter letzt überreichte er mir meine Augenbinde, welche ich mir aber selber anzog.   
"Ich werde ihren 11 Uhr Tee in ihrem Arbeitszimmer servieren."  
"Gut."  
Damit wollte ich gerade aus dem Zimmer verschwinden, als Sebastian mich, wie gestern, an meinen Schultern festhielt. Durch den plötzlichen Körperkontakt und meiner noch eingeschlafenen Reflexe, überziehen sich meine Wangen mit einem leichten Rotschimmer.   
"Aha, Sie scheinen doch etwas Farbe zu haben, junger Herr. Ich habe mir schon Sorgen gemacht."  
Wieder riss ich mich los.   
"Sorgen? Wie kannst du dir Sorgen machen, du besitzt keine Gefühle!" - damit rauschte ich endgültig aus dem Zimmer. 

 

"Die Produktionsergebnisse in Indien haben sich also verbessert.", flüsterte ich und legte einen Brief, der von einem Produktionsführer meiner indischen Stofftierfirma stammte, auf den Tisch ab. Nach dem Vorfall mit Damiano habe ich die Firma neu erkauft und neu besetzt - nun scheint es, als könnte ich gar keine besseren Quoten mehr erreichen.   
Zufrieden lehnte ich mich zurück - wie auf Signal klopfte es an der Tür. Meine Augen schielten zur Uhr. Genau 11 Uhr - der Tee. Schnaubend rief ich:   
"Herein."  
"Junger Herr, Ihr 11 Uhr Tee."  
"Danke, Sebastian."  
Eigentlich ist ein Tee gerade das richtige- nach so einem erfreulichem Ergebnis war mein Gemüt sowieso auf einen Tee aus.   
"Ihr scheint fröhlich zu sein, junger Herr. Stand etwas erfreuliches in der Post?", fragte Sebastian und stellte einen Teller mit Gebäck neben meine Teetasse.   
"Die Produktionsergebnisse in Indien haben sich verbessert."  
"Dies ist durchaus erfreulich, wenn man bedenkt, was uns dies für einen Ärger bereitet hatte."  
Ich nickte leicht und nahm die Tasse in meine Hände. Hm, Earl Grey - dieses Aroma ist jedes Mal ein neuer Genuss.   
Ich verschließe meine Miene wieder. Ich habe dennoch schon viel zu viele Gefühle für einen Tag gezeigt - es scheint, als würde mich dieses Privileg, Gefühle zu zeigen, nicht mehr mit einschließen. Es fühlt sich fremd an - besonders in der Gegenwart einer für Gefühle unfähigen Person. Ein Hauch von Trauer bildete sich in meinen Auge wieder, weswegen ich meinen Kopf senkte.  
"Ich werde mich nun wieder den Hausarbeiten zuwenden, junger Herr. Zum Essen werde ich Sie selbstverständlich rufen."  
Sebastian verbeugte sich und trat dann zur Tür.   
"Ach und eines noch, my Lord."   
Langsam wandte er sich wieder zu mir.   
"Nur weil ich ein Teufel bin, heißt dies nicht, dass ich nicht auch Gefühle besitze."   
Ein schmales Lächeln bildete sich auf seinen Lippen, bevor er aus dem Raum trat.   
Mit offenem Mund sah ich auf die nun geschlossene Tür.   
Wie bitte?   
Räuspernd nahm ich einen weiteren Schluck.   
Er hatte also doch Gefühle.  
Aber dennoch kann man sie mit denen von Menschen nicht vergleichen.  
Oder besteht auch dort eine Ähnlichkeit?   
Mein Inneres ist vollkommen aufgewühlt. Es scheint, als hätte dieser Satz so einiges aufgewirbelt. Alles was ich verschlossen haben, und mir geschworen habe zu verstecken drang gerade an die Oberfläche und ich genehmigte mir ein vorsichtiges Lächeln.   
Er hat doch Gefühle. Gäbe es also doch eine Chance? Aber, wie kann ich diese "Chance" bloß einordnen? Was fühle ICH eigentlich genau? Und genau dabei bin ich gerade: Herauszufinden was ich eigentlich fühle und ihm gegenüber empfinde. Wie kann man sowas herausfinden?   
Lizzy erscheint in meinen Gedanken.  
Nein, eine Liebe wie ich sie für Lizzy aufbringe ist es nicht.   
Doch, eine Liebe wie Lizzy sie für mich aufbringt - könnte es das sein? Lizzy liebt mich, wie ihren Verlobten und baldigen Ehemann. Ich liebe sie wie eine Schwester, wie dei Cousine, die sie nun einmal war. Sebastian dagegen, nun, hätte ich darauf eine Antwort, würde ich mir die Frage nicht stellen müssen.  
Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen.   
Kopfschmerzen. Da sind sie wieder.   
In Büchern wird mein Alter als empfindlich, aufregend und "liebesempfindlich" dargestellt. Es könnte auch nur einfache Schwärmerei sein - ich schwärme für meinen Butler? Ich lege eine Hand über meine Augen.   
Genug.   
Ich brauche Ablenkung. Dieses Thema ist viel zu kompliziert um es aufzudecken und zu verstehen - ich sollte es so belassen und einfach warten, zu was mich diese Gefühle führen würden - oder sie einfach versuchen zu unterbinden. Was die besser oder was die schlechtere Idee war, kann ich jetzt noch nicht sagen.   
Ich wandre mich wieder meinen Briefen zu - den Indienbrief legte ich auf die Seite - ich werde dazu später einen zufriedenen und lobenden Brief verfassen. 

 

Am Abend ließ ich mich in einem Sessel in meiner Bücherei nieder. Der Tag ist ruhig verlaufen. Sebastian hat mich für das Essen gerufen und hat mir den Tee gebracht - ich habe währenddessen meine Briefe gelesen und beantwortet und nun sitze ich hier, habe eines der Bücher hervorgeholt, die ich mir geschworen habe noch zu lesen, und wartete nun bis Sebastian sich aus dem Zimmer bequemt hatte.   
"Wenn Sie mich nun nicht mehr brauchen, junger Herr, werde ich Sie nun wieder verlassen."  
Ich nickte und schlug mein Buch auf.   
"Wenn es Zeit für die Nachtruhe ist, werde ich Sie hohlen kommen."   
Damit begab sich Sebastian zur Tür, trat hinaus und schloss sie wieder. Nun wurde es still. Nur noch das rascheln des Papieres war zu hören, mein leises Atmen und das knistern des lodernden Feuers im Kamin - ansonsten war alles still.   
Die Minuten verstrichen - ich las und las, nehme ab und zu einen Schluck von meinem Earl Grey.   
Eine Zeile des Buches ließ mich jedoch inne halten.  
\- Wenn du von deinen Gefühlen davonläufst, bist du nichts weiter, als ein Gefangener deiner Selbst. -   
Ein Gefangener deiner Selbst?   
Ich kneife meine Augenbrauen zusammen.   
Wenn ich eines nicht sein will, dann ein Gefangener. Ein Gefangener von mir oder von jemand anderes. Ich will und werde dies nicht sein. Aber wie soll ich mich befreien, wenn ich meine Gefühle noch nicht einmal einen Namen geben kann? Wenn ich noch nicht einmal weiß, ob es eine kindliche Schwärmerei war oder eine wahre Absicht mit sich führte?   
Plötzlich spürte ich etwas in meinem Herzen, was ich gehofft habe nie mehr zu spüren. Angst.   
Ich habe Angst?   
Angst vor seiner Reaktion.   
Angst vor seiner Ablehnung.   
Angst vor seiner Desinteresse.   
Angst vor seinem, dies versetzte mir einen Stich, Ekel.   
Ja, ich habe Angst vor Sebastians Reaktion.   
Noch nie habe ich dies in Verbindung zu meinem Butler verspürt. Was das Gefühl nun nur noch viel stärker machte.   
Langsam ließ ich meine Augen weiter über das Papier gleiten. Bis ich wiederholt stutzte und innehielt.   
\- Diamanten sind hart, aber ihre Härte macht sie auch zerbrechlich. -   
Ich blickte unweigerlich auf den Diamanten in meinem Ring.  
Ich habe mich immer wie ein Teil von ihm gesehen. Ein Teil von ihm - bin also auch ich, von meiner Härte verkehrt, zerbrechlich?   
Man sagt, Gefühle machen schwach, zerbrechlich und ängstlich. Ist dies nicht genau das, was ich gerade durch mache?   
Ich habe Angst vor seiner Reaktion.   
Werde dadurch zerbrechlich, da ich meine Gefühle nicht mehr so kontrollieren kann, wie ich will.   
Und Schwäche, nun Schwäche bringt alles mit sich. Angst und Zerbrechlichkeit erheben Schwäche.   
Meine Augen erweiteten sich.   
Ich bin schwach?   
Mit einem Ruck erhob ich mich.  
Ich müsste zu meinem Gefühlen sehen: dies zeigt Stärke. Mein Leben hat gezeigt, dass ich eigentlich ein, nun, dass ich eigentlich ein starkes Wesen war. Ich war stolz darauf, der starke Phantomhive zu sein, der doch mit erhobenen Kopf vor jeglichen Gefahren stand. Von ein paar wenigen neuen und unvertrauten Gefühlen lasse ich mich nicht in die Knie zwingen.   
Das kann ich nicht zu lassen!   
Doch wie sollte ich das unterbinden?   
Soll ich zu ihm gehen und ihm offen sagen, dass ich ihn-   
"Junger Herr, es ist zeit für ihre Nachtruhe - Nanu, Sie sehen etwas aufgewühlt aus, ist alles in Ordnung?"  
Sebastian trat zu mir - zog seine Augenbrauen zusammen.   
"S-ebastian ich-"  
"SEBASTIAN!"   
Ich zuckte zusammen als Finnian und Maylin durch die Tür stürmten und keuchend stehen bleiben.   
"Was soll dieser Lärm? Spricht, was ist passiert?", rief Sebastian und legte die Hände an die Hüften.   
"E-e-e-es ist!", wild gestikulierend sah Finnian Sebastian an. Seufzend legte sich dieser eine Hand an die Stirn.   
"Es ist! Bart hat die! FEUER!", riefen sie nun alle beide aus und warfen die Arme in die Luft.   
"Nun gut, ich werde kommen. Nun geht und holt Bart zu euch!"  
"Sehr wohl!", riefen sie beide und rannten wieder hinaus.   
"Junger Herr.", seufzend wandte sich Sebastian wieder zu mir. "Geht doch bitte schon einmal in euer Zimmer. Ich werde sofort kommen, um euch für die Nachtruhe einzukleiden."  
Ich senkte den Kopf und Sebastian trat aus dem Zimmer.   
So ein Mist! Ich riss das Buch an mich und stampfte aus dem Zimmer. Wieso müssen diese Tollpatschen immer dann hineinplatzen, wenn ich einen Entschluss getroffen haben? Ich zuckte zusammen und legte eine Hand an meinen Kopf - diese Kopfschmerzen. Ich muss dieses ganze Thema endgültig beenden und vom Tisch fegen - mein Kopf hält dies wohl nicht mehr lange aus! 

 

In meinem Zimmer setzte ich mich auf meine Bettkante und atmte tief ein und aus. Dieser Mut, den ich gerade aufgebracht hatte - werde ich ihn jetzt auch wiederfinden?   
Ich faltete meine Hände in meinem Schoß und fixierte sie.   
Als Sebastian eintrat, verbeugte er sich tief und meinte:   
"Ich bitte vielmals um Vergebung, junger Herr. Es scheint, als wüssten manche noch immer nicht, dass man mit Feuer nicht spielt. Es tut mir leid, falls sie dies unterbrochen hat."   
Ich antwortete nicht auf seine Frage am Ende. Wollte er mich damit auffordern mich zu wiederholen, oder war dies doch keine Frage, sondern eine einfache Feststellung?   
Er begann damit mich auszukleiden.   
"Sebastian, du hast mir einmal versprochen, mich niemals anzulügen.", flüstre ich.   
"Ja, das habe ich, my Lord."  
Er hält kurz inne mein Hemd aufzuknöpfen - eilte aber dann wieder zur Arbeit zurück.   
Vorsichtig biss ich mir auf die Lippen, als er mir mein Nachthemd anzog. Wo war der Mut?   
"Es scheint, als wolltet Ihr etwas sagen, junger Herr?"  
Ohne seine Hände zu unterbrechen, die mein Hemd zuknöpfen, sah er mich an. Ich konnte nur kurz den Blickkontakt mit diesen bronzenen Augen halten. Stille. Wo war der Mut?!   
Langsam legte ich mich in mein Bett - Sebastian legte die Decke um mich und nahm den Kerzenständer von meinem Nachttisch.   
"Wenn weiter nichts ist, junger Herr, wünsche ich Ihnen eine angenehme Nacht."  
Ich rollte mich auf die Seite und presste meine Augen zusammen. Ich schaffte es einfach nicht mehr.   
Ich höre, wie er sich von meinem Bett entfernt.   
"Ich...gute Nacht... Sebastian..", flüstere ich und presste mein Gesicht weiter in mein Kissen. Krallte meine Hand daneben ein.   
"Schlaft gut, junger Herr."   
Ich kann sein Lächeln ganz genau hören.   
Danach hörte ich, wie sich die Tür schloss.   
Ich habe es nicht geschafft. Ich habe nicht die Stärke aufbringen können, es ihm zu sagen. Und dies beschämt mich. Aber dennoch muss ich mir klar werden, was er wirklich war. Ein Verdammter, ein Dämon, der anscheinend fähig war Gefühle zu haben.   
Ich drehte mich wieder um und schaute, im Schein des Mondes, auf das Buch, welches auf meinem Nachttisch lag. Das Buch, welches ich gerade gelesen habe.   
"Ein Gefangener seiner Selbst.", hauchte ich. "Schwäche."  
Ich will zeigen, dass ich: Ciel Phantomhive Stärke besitze! Ich will es mir und Sebastian beweisen. Ja, wenn ich meinen Mut wiedergefunden habe. Mut ist ein Zeichen von Stärke - wenn ich also meinen Mut gefunden habe, werde ich auch meine Stärke erlangen.   
Um der Stärke eines Phantomhive würdig zu sein, muss ich über all meine Schwächen stehen. Ich habe keine Angst vor dem Tot oder vor dem, was mich nach diesem erwarten würde - und doch habe ich Angst davor einem Verdammten meine Gefühle zu offenbaren.   
Langsam fielen meine Augen zu. 

 

"Aufwachen, junger Herr, heute ist der Tag des Herbstballes. Ihn zu verschlafen wäre sehr unehrenhaft für einen Adel ihrer Klasse."  
Mit diesem Satz wurde der Vorhang aufgezogen und ein Fenster geöffnet. Ich kniff meine geschlossenen Augen zusammen und zog die Decke höher und über mein Gesicht.   
"Ich habe Ihnen für diesen milden Herbstmorgen einen Kamillentee zubereitet - er wird Sie für den Tag wärmen und aufwecken, sowie neue Kraft schenken."  
Gähnend richtete ich mich auf und bekam sogleich eine lauwarme Tasse in die Hand gedrückt.   
"Es sind die Monatsbriefe ihrer Fabriken eingetroffen - jede Fabrik hat für diesen Monat eine Zusammenfassung der Lage, der Verkaufsquoten, der Probleme und der Erfolge angerichtet, die Sie durchlesen und beantworten, sowie Verbesserungsvorschläge mit schicken sollten. Am Nachmittag um genau 16:30 Uhr, wird dann Ihre Kutsche zum MacGregor Anwesen aufbrechen - die Fahrt wird genau eine Stunde dauern, junger Herr."  
Ich nickte und erhob mich - gebe Sebastian die leere Teetasse.  
Nachdem er mich eingekleidet hatte, seufzte ich leise und machte mich unverzüglich auf, in mein Arbeitszimmer zu gelangen.   
Wie er schon sagte, ein ganzer Berg an Papieren wartete darauf gelesen und beantwortet zu werden.  
Ich lehnte mich gegen die geschlossene Tür meines Arbeitszimmers und legte eine Hand auf meine Stirn.   
Werde ich es heute wagen?   
Ich muss es.   
Ich ballte mein Hand zur Faust, die mit dem Ring.   
"Stärke zeigen.", hauchte ich und küsste meinen Ring. Mut haben.   
Ich platzierte mich hinter meinen Schreibtisch und versuchte dieses Chaos an Briefen unter Kontrolle zubekommen. Ich ordnete sie erst den einzelnen Regionen zu und beginne dann, mich dann durch jeden Stapel zu arbeiten. 

 

Die Zeit verging wie im Flug. Die Arbeit hatte mich sehr abgelenkt und als Sebastian mich zum Essen rief, musste ich mehrmals auf die Uhr schauen, um nachzuvollziehen zu können, dass es tatsächlich schon 12 Uhr war.

 

Nach dem Essen begebe ich mich wieder in die Bibliothek. Das Buch von meinem Nachttisch habe ich wieder dabei und beginne es auch sogleich zu lesen.   
Dieses Buch inspirierte mich. Der Hauptcharakter war so voller Hass und Leid und dennoch so voller Stärke. Ich werde es wohl nie laut sagen, aber ich beneide ihn gerade jetzt für seine Stärke und Gelassenheit, die ich eigentlich selbst immer habe.   
Wieder erschreckte ich mich, als Sebastian an der Tür klopfte.   
"Junger Herr, es ist Zeit Euch anzukleiden, die Kutsche kommt bald."  
Nickend legte ich das Buch beiseite und folgte ihm in mein Zimmer. 

 

"Ich habe Ihnen für den Abend einen braun rötlichen Anzug herausgelegt - er wird außergewöhnlich gut mit dem Thema harmonieren."  
"Ist dies nicht die Aufgabe eines Gastes, sich dem Thema des Abends anzupassen.", schnaube ich.   
"Sie haben recht, doch nicht jeder Gast schickt sich, dieser unausgesprochenen Bitte nachzukommen. Sie als baldiger Kontrahent und Spitzenunternehmer sollten da schon herausstechen und einen respektablen Eindruck machen."  
"Du hast recht. Der erste Eindrucke ist immer das, was zählt. Erst danach lernt man eine Person richtig kennen und lernt seine Tücken, sein Denken und seine inneren Gefühle kennen. Auf einem Ball aber, hat man gar nicht die Chance alle Menschen kennenzulernen, also ist der Eindruck, den die Person macht, das wichtigste auf so einem Fest."  
Sanft lächelte Sebastian.   
Ich kniff die Augenbrauen zusammen.   
"Sebastian, ich-"  
"My Lord, es tut mir außerordentlich leid, dass ich Sie nun unterbrechen muss, aber die Kutsche erwartet uns bereits, heben Sie es sich für später auf."  
Wütend knirschte ich mit den Zähnen.  
"Aber ich-"  
Doch da schob mich Sebastian schon aus dem Zimmer.   
"Ich werde es leider nicht schaffen Sie zum Ball zu begleiten, Tanaka wird Sie deswegen zum MacGregor Anwesen fahren."  
"Sebastian, was?!", rief ich, doch wurde schon aus meinem Anwesen geschoben und in eine Kutsche geholfen.   
"Ich wünsche Ihnen eine angenehme fahrt, junger Herr.", grinsend verbeugte er sich, bevor er die Türe schloss. Ich schaute verärgert aus dem Fenster, wollte es gerade hinunterkurbeln, um diesen aufmüpfigen Dämonen zurechtzurupfen, als Tanaka das Signal zum Abmarsch gab und somit die Pferde in Bewegung setzte. Wütend und mit zuckender Augenbraue saß ich nun dort und war wahrhaftig sprachlos.   
Was fällt ihm nur ein mich so zu unterbrechen und mich so herzlos in diese Kutsche zu setzten, ohne dass ich auch nur einen richtigen Satz zustande bekommen habe? Ich überkreuzte meine Arme und murmlte etwas in meinen nicht vorhanden Bart - tippte angespannt mit meinem Fuß auf und ab. 

 

Am Anwesen der MacGregors angekommen, wurde meine Kutschentür von einem freundlich aussehenden Butler geöffnet.   
"Willkommen, Earl Phantomhive!"  
Mir wurde aus der Kutsche geholfen - gefolgt von Tanaka, wurde ich in das Anwesen und in den Ballsaal geführt.   
Wie ich mir schon dachte war er voll und ziemlich belebt. Ich unterdrückte ein Seufzen und steuerte auf ein leeres Plätzchen am Rande des Balles zu. Hunderte Menschen schienen in diesem hübsch geschmückten Ballsaal zu sein. Sie stehen hier und dort zusammen, reden oder tanzten zusammen. Ich mochte solche Veranstaltungen nicht. Sie waren mir meistens zu laut, zu viel und zu fröhlich.   
In mitten dieser vielen Menschen wurde ich plötzlich angerempelt.   
"Oh, Entschuldigung....ah."   
Ein Mann, den ich noch nie zuvor gesehen habe stand nun vor mir und sah mich mit großen Augen an. Ich fühlte mich unwohl unter seinem Blick.   
"Auch ich muss ich entschuldigen. Ich habe nicht auf den Weg geachtet, wenn Sie mich nun entschuldig-", rief ich.  
"Was für schöne Augen Sie doch haben.", rief der Mann vor mir.   
Seine längeren braunen Haare hatte er zu einem Zopf gebunden und seine warmen braunen Augen sahen mich vernarrt an.   
"Wie bitte?", fragte ich nun.  
"Für einen jungen Mann in Ihrem Alter haben Sie wirklich bemerkenswerte Augen. Kein Mensch ist rein im Herzen, aber dennoch.. dennoch, junger Mann, hast du ein Herz welches dem sehr nahe kommt. Wie ist es Dir gelungen es so zu bewahren?"  
Er kam mir näher, sodass sein Bauch fast den meinen berührte - unangenehm trat ich einen Schritt zurück, welchen er mir folgte.   
"Mein Herz ... ist alles andere als rein... Mr...?"  
"Mein Name ist Dustin Travis. Und dennoch ist Ihr Herz vor unverkennbarer Schönheit."  
"Woher wollt Ihr das wissen?", zischte ich und versuchte den Abstand zu vergrößern. Doch dieser Kerl drängte mich immer weiter an den Rand des Raumes, bis ich nicht mehr ausweichen konnte und die Wand an meinem Rücken spürte. Verflucht! Wie bin ich schon wieder in solch einen Ärger geraten? Und wo ist Sebastian, wenn man ihn brauchte?   
"Dein Auge spiegelt ein Teil deiner Seele wieder und zeigt mir so auch dein Herz. Es mag gerade noch unter einem seidenen Tuch verborgen sein, aber ich frage mich, wer es würdig war, dieses Tuch abzustreifen und dein wahres Herz und deine wahren Gefühle freizulegen, Ciel."  
Ich erschreckte.   
"Woher wisst Ihr wie ich heiße?!", zischte ich.  
"Nun, Sie sind doch sowas wie der Ehrengast, oder etwa nicht? Der erfolgreichste Spielzeughändler im ganzen Land auf dem Ball eines baldigen Kontrahenten, ist dies nicht eine Schlagzeile?"  
"Schlagzeile?"  
"Ich sollte mich wohl nun richtig vorstellen. Mein Name ist, wie ihr schon wisst, Dustin Travis, ich bin Reporter der Königin und schon sehr lange an Ihnen und an Ihrer Arbeit interessiert - würde Sie mir einige Fragen beantworten, Earl?"  
Er kam mir noch näher. Ich kann mich nicht noch weiter an die Wand drücken! Plötzlich räusperte sich jemand hinter diesem Dustin.   
"Wenn es Ihnen nicht stört, würde ich den Earl für einige Zeit selber in Anspruch nehmen."  
Eine ruhige und beherrschte Stimme empfängt mein Ohr. Dustins Augen wurden kleiner und verengten sich zu Schlitzen.   
"Nun, eigentlich befinde ich mich gerade mitten in einer Befragung, Mister-"  
Dustin wandte sich um - wurde danach still und trat auf die Seite. Vor mir stand..   
"Sebastian?"  
"Sie können nun gehen, Mister Travis.", knurrte der Dämon und wie in Trance stolzierte Dustin davon. Erst jetzt bemerkte ich die leuchtenden dämonischen Augen meines Butlers.   
"Sebastian, was-"  
Er schnappte sich mein Handgelenk und zog mich wieder aus dem Ballsaal und durch die Gänge.   
"Sebastian! Lass mich los und erklär mir, was das hier zu bedeutet hat!", rief ich und verlor für Minute für Minute mehr meine Geduld. Kurz bevor ich ihn anschreien wollte, wurde ich in eines der Zimmer gestoßen. Auch Sebastian trat in den Raum hinein und schloss leise die Tür. Eine wütende Präsents ging von ihm aus, was mich einige Schritte zurück taumeln ließ, dann aber doch mit wütendem Blick entgegenkam.   
"Was sollte das?!"  
"Nun, junger Herr, würdet Ihr euch nicht jedes Mal in Gefahr stürzen, sobald ihr einen Raum betretet, würde ich dies auch nicht machen müssen."  
"Was erlaubst du dir? Ich wurde von diesem Banausen angerempelt und danach sofort belagert!", rief ich ihm entgegen - eine Augenbraue zuckte schon wieder gefährlich.   
"Und dennoch könnt Ihr nicht auf euch selber aufpassen. Wie nach einem Kind muss ich nach Euch schauen.", zischte der Dämon.   
"Hüte deine Zunge, Dämon!", zischte ich nun auf und funklte ihn böse an. Seine Miene wurde nun amüsierter.   
"Was.", lachte er leise auf. "Ihr wagt es einen Dämonen zu drohen? Wie lächerlich, junger Herr."  
"Dann verrate mir, wieso du so wütend bist!"  
"Der Grund seit Ihr, und Ihr ganz allein, junger Herr."  
"Was?", meine Augen klarten auf und wurden groß.   
"Seit Ihr es nicht, der nicht die Stärke besitzt es mir zu sagen?"  
Meine Augen werden noch größer.   
"Dieses Buch, welches Ihr angefangen habt zu lesen, es handelt von Stärke und Mut, all dies, was Ihr eigentlich auch habt, doch nun zu feige seit Eure Gefühle zu benennen und auszusprechen. Ihr seit ein Feigling, junger Herr."  
"Das ist nicht wahr!", rief ich wütend.  
"Ach nein? Wieso schafft Ihr es dann nicht, es mir zu sagen?"  
Sebastian legte den Kopf schief und lächelte mich scheinheilig an - seine rotbraunen Augen sehen mich prüfend an. Ich dagegen senkte den Kopf unter diesem Blick.   
Nur um ihn zugleich wieder hinaufzustecken - tief Luft zu holen und endlich mit der Sprache rauszurücken:   
"Sebastian, ich... ich hege Gefühle für dich.", ich atmete aus und wieder ein. "Mir wurde lange nicht klar was es für welche sind - ob es Schwärmereien sind oder nicht. Und ich bin zu dem Entschluss gekommen, dass.. dass sie.. dass sie wahre und ehrliche Gefühle sind. Sebastian, ich.. ich denke ich liebe dich."  
Mit Mut und Stärke sowie Entschlossenheit schaue ich in seine Augen. In diese rotbraunen Augen, die so etwas wie Wissen in sich tragen. Als wüsste er es schon längst.   
"Na also, war dies wirklich so schwer, junger Herr?", seine Schultern entspannten sich etwas.   
"Wovon redest du?"  
"Ich wusste schon, seit dem Tag an dem ich zum ersten Mal in diese schönen saphirblauen Augen geschaut habe, dass Sie etwas für mich empfinden. Seit diesem Tag habe ich gewartet bis Sie die Courage aufgebaut haben, um es mir selber, persönlich und mit voller Stärke ins Gesicht zu sagen. Und ich muss sagen, ich bin stolz auf Sie, junger Herr."  
Sein Lächeln nahm noch etwas zu - ob es nun sarkastisch oder ernst war, war mir gleich - mit ein paar wenigen Schritten stand ich vor ihm und schlang meine Arme um ihn. Auch er legte seine Arme um mich und drückte mich zu sich. Diese Umarmung hatte nichts freundschaftliches. Es hatte zwar etwas vertrautes an sich, aber dennoch ist es auf der Ebene, wie es wohl zwei Liebhaber tun würden. Intimer.   
"Junger Herr.", hauchte er mir in mein Ohr.   
"Sebastian.", hauchte ich zurück. Er löste die Umarmung langsam - legte seinen Zeigefinger und seinen Daumen an mein Kinn und zog es zu sich hinauf. Langsam fanden sich unsere Lippen. Kalte, raue, aber dennoch auf ihre Art und Weis weiche Lippen trafen auf meine jungfräulichen. Es ist wie das Gefühl, wenn man nach einer langen Reise nach Hause kommt. In das warme Haus trat und all die Gesichter sah, die für einem Zuhause war. Genauso fühlte sich dieser Kuss an. Und da ich so ein Gefühl schon lange nicht mehr hatte, fühlte er sich noch intensiver an, als er eigentlich sollte. Eng drückte ich mich an ihn. Diesen neuen Mut herausfordern ließ ich sogar meine Hände wandern - seinen Rücken auf und ab und wieder zu seinen Schultern, dann zu seinen Hüften und wieder hinauf.   
"Ciel." - unterbrach er unseren Kuss.   
"Hm?", fragend und wütend, über diese Unterbrechung, sah ich ihn an.   
"Wo auch immer dies hier hinführen würde, dies können wir hier nicht vollenden, wir sind hier schließlich immer noch auf einem Ball."   
Er räusperte sich und stellte sich wieder aufrecht hin. Ich schnaubte und lehnte mich zurück.   
"Du willst mich also einfach so hier stehen lassen?"  
"Nein, aber.. ich muss.."  
Ich seufzte und fuhr mir durch meine Haare.   
"Aber glaube mir, wenn wir später am Abend nach hause fahren, werde ich dir zeigen, dass man einen Dämonen nicht herausfordern sollte, Ciel Phantomhive.", mit lodernden Augen sah er mich an.   
Ein Schauer durchfuhr meinen kompletten Körper, bis er meine Mitte erreichte und dort verharrte.   
Mit einem Ruck zog ich Sebastian wieder zu mir. Nein - so schnell kann es noch nicht vorbei sein! Und auf später zu warten scheint unmöglich!   
Ich presste meinen Körper gegen seinen. Er war schuld! Ich bin endlich über meinen Schatten gesprungen und habe ihm meine Gefühle offenbart - hab aber nicht mit so einer Reaktion von ihm gerechnet. Es war also ganz allein seine Schuld, dass ich nun mehr will. So schandhaft dies auch sein mag.  
"Bleib hier.", murmlte ich gegen seine Brust.   
"Junger Herr, man wird Sie wahrscheinlich schon erwarten, es ziemt sich nicht-"  
"Das ist mir egal!"  
Ich kniff meine Augenbrauen zusammen und drückte mich enger an ihn. Ich habe ihn dort, wo ich ihn eigentlich schon so lange haben wollte, er kann nicht damit rechnen dass ich jetzt klein bei gebe und mich noch einmal in diesen fürchterlich fröhlichen Saal begebe.   
"Wie es scheint, muss ich Ihnen wohl eine Lektion in Sachen Benehmen geben, Master."  
Ich zuckte zusammen und fror ein. Seine Stimme tauchte die ganze Atmosphäre in eine furchteinflößende aber auch erregende. Ich zitterte auf.  
Er packte meine Schultern, hart und unnachgiebig, und drückte mich von sich weg. Seine Augen sind fokussiert und schienen direkt durch meine Augen und in meine Seele zu scheinen.   
Ich wendte den Blick ab.   
"W-enn du mich anschaust, sollst du mich sehen und nicht, das was du fressen willst.", entfloh es mir.  
Er erstarrte für einen Moment, dann wurde der Raum von einem dunklem Lachen gefühlt.   
"Aber, aber, junger Herr, Sie sind es doch, was ich fressen will."  
Ich drehte meinen Kopf blitzschnell zu ihm nach oben - er lächelte mich an, als wäre es ganz normal so etwas zu sagen. Ein leichter Rotschimmer bildete sich auf meinen Wangen.   
"Sagst du dies bloß, oder ist dies deine wahre Absicht?"  
Ehe ich es mir versah wurde ich umgedreht und gegen ein schönes Porzellanwaschbecken gedrückt. Sebastians Hände legen sich fest um meine Hüften, als er sich an mich drückte.   
"Denken Sie ich scherze?"  
Seine Stimme, ganz nah an meinen Ohr, ließ mir eine Gänsehaut den Rücken hinter fahren.   
"Wer weiß... immerhin bist du noch nicht dabei.. mich zu... fressen.."  
Ich zog eine Augenbraue hinauf und schielte zu ihm nach hinten. Es ertönte ein leises Knurren. Woher habe ich überhaut den Mut ihn so sehr zu reizen? Mich muss es beflügelt haben, dass ich endlich die nötige Courage hatte ihm die Wahrheit zu sagen.   
Plötzlich wurde meine Hose hinunter gezogen und zwei kräftige Hände zogen meine Backen weit auseinander.   
"Sebastian!", keuchte ich vor Schreck auf.   
Ich sah ihn zwar nicht, aber ich wette er hatte ein Grinsen im Gesicht.   
Sogleich spürte ich etwas Feuchtes an meinen Eingang und zucke zusammen - doch das feuchte Etwas drängt sich näher an mich und umkreiste und reizte meinen Eingang immer mehr und weiter. Ich keuchte auf, als ich dem Ganzen nicht mehr stand halten konnte. Meine Arme knickten ein und ich hob mich nun nur mit meinen Ellenbogen an dem Waschbecken fest.   
Ihm scheint das alles sehr zu amüsieren, da ich ganz genau sein dummes Lächeln an meinen Backen spüren konnte. Doch darüber all zu lange wütend zu sein schaffte ich nicht, da das was er tat, wirklich, überraschenderweise, angenehm war.   
"Wah!", rief ich, als ich bemerkte, wie er mit seiner Zunge in mich eindrang und sich mein Eingang somit erweitete. "Se-bastian..?"  
"Wussten Sie das nicht, junger Herr?", meinte der Teufel hinter mir leise, als er sich etwas von mir entfernte. "Dämonenspeichel ist sehr... nun ja, vielfältig wenn es um die Lustbeschaffung eines Menschen geht. Er kann Sie ohne weiteres weiten, wenn ich will."  
Er weitet mich mit seinem Speichen und seiner Zunge? Ich zuckte zusammen, als er seine "Arbeit" wieder aufnahm und nun gezielter damit begann, mich zu weiten.   
Mein Keuchen wurde nun immer schneller, ohne dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte.   
Sebastian scheint kein Erbarmen zu kennen, da er mir keine weitere Pause schenkte und mich unerbittlich weitete, bis ich seiner Vorstellung genügte.   
"Das reicht, denken Sie nicht auch?"  
Damit erhob sich der Schwarzhaarige.   
Ich kniff meine Augen zusammen, um meine Atmung wieder unter Kontrolle zu bekommen. Ich hörte das rascheln von Stoff.  
"wa.. AH?!", ich zuckte zusammen als ich etwas langes, feuchtes und hartes gegen mich pressen spürte.   
"Junger Herr, ich denke, da wir schon so weit gekommen sind, sollten wir dies nun auch fortfahren und zeitig zu Ende bringen..", singsangte er leise.  
I-st das... ist das Sebastians..?  
Er bewegte seine Hüften und rieb sich an und gegen mich - ich stöhnte leise auf und ließ meinen Kopf hängen.   
"Sie werden keinen Schmerz spüren, ich habe Sie vollkommen zuverlässig Vorberietet, junger Herr.", schnurrte er und drückte sich gezielter an mich.   
"Nng... d-ann...", ich räusperte mich. "Dann mach schon!"   
"Wie Ihr wünscht."  
Mit einer geschmeidigen Bewegung drang er in mich ein. Ohne weitere Probleme war er bis zum Anschlag in mir versunken - ich keuchte und riss meine Augen auf.   
So ausgefüllt zu sein, und das so plötzlich. "Seba- ah - Sebastian!" - es hat mich erschreckt!   
"Keine Sorge, Sie werden sich daran gewöhnen."  
Ich blickte unter meinen Armen zu ihm nach hinten und sah ihn tatsächlich unverschämt lächeln.   
"Du Bast-AH!"  
Er zog sich aus mir hinaus und presste sich sogleich kräftig wieder hinein - seine Hände umfassten stark meine Hüften.   
Ich schnappte nach Luft, als er einen zügigen und harten Rhythmus anschlug und ihn stätig beibehielt. Eine Gänsehaut durchzog sich meinen Rücken.   
Es tat nicht weh, es ist nur ungewohnt, aber Sebastian so nah zu sein, ihn so intim zu fühlen beflügelte mich noch mehr. Die Ektase übermannte mich und ich gab mich in diese kalten, starken Hände.   
Er zog sich immer weiter aus mir hinaus und drängte sich immer schneller in mich hinein. Ich spürte seine Konturen und seine Wärme. Eine Wärme, die ich nicht geglaubt hatte, dass er sie besaß.   
Mein eigenes Glied zuckte und zuckte und wird vor angestauter Lust feucht und überempfindlich.   
"AH!!", ich zog meine Luft ein. Was war das?  
Ich riss meine Augen auf.   
"Ah.. hier...", schnurrte nun auch Sebastian und drängte sich nun gezielter auf diesen Punkt.   
Ich drückte meinen Rücken durch und streckte meinen Oberkörper nach oben, um so meine Hüfte besser bewegen zu können, um ihm entgegen zu kommen.   
Was ist das? Wieso tut dies so gut?!   
Ich war kaum noch Herr meiner Sinne, als Sebastian in mein Ohr flüsterte:   
"Junger Herr, Sie sind zu laut, oder.", ein leises Kichern. "Wollen Sie, dass man Sie hört?"  
Ich zuckte zusammen und schickte ihm einen bösen Blick über die Schulter - entspannte meine Gesichtsmuskeln aber sogleich wieder, als er wieder diesen besonderen Punkt in mir traf.   
Ich zuckte fürchterlich zusammen, sodass meine Beine fast einknickten, als er mein Glied plötzlich umfasste und es zu pumpen begann.   
Seine Stöße wurden stärker und ich bog meinen Körper nun weiter nach hinten, versuchte mich schneller mit ihm zu bewegen.   
"Kommt, junger Herr!", rief er und wie aufs Stichwort entlud ich mich in seiner Hand, spritze mein Erbgut auf das ebenfalls weiße Porzellan und schließe meine Augen. Sebastian nahm seine Hände von meinen Hüften und drückte nun meine Backen wieder auseinander um sich tiefer in mich zu drücken. Genau dann, als er am Tiefsten in mir war, entlud auch er sich. Ich biss mir in die Hand, um nicht lauter zu werden.  
Diese Gefühle sind einfach zu überwältigend.   
Keuchend und zitternd fiel ich auf meine Knie.   
"Sehen Sie, dies muss Ihnen doch beweisen, dass auch ich Gefühle besitze, oder etwa nicht, junger Herr?"  
Er legte beide Arme um meinen Bauch um mich an sich zu ziehen.   
"Würde ich sonst so etwas mit Ihnen machen? Würde ich Ihnen sonst zeigen, wie fiel Lust man empfinden kann? Würde ich dies..?"  
Ich schüttle ganz sachte den Kopf.   
"Ganz genau - Sie sind etwas Besonderes... vergessen Sie das nicht... nur Sie dürfen die wahren Verführungskünste eines Dämons kosten.", schnurrte er in mein Ohr.   
Ich schloss meine Augen, als er meinen Kopf zu sich drehte.   
"Nur du.", flüsterte er gegen meine Lippen, bevor er sie in beschlag nahm. Ich keuchte auf, was er als Einladung sah, auch seine Zunge mit einzubringen.   
Ich bin wahrlich überrumpelt und überrascht.   
So viele neue Gefühle hatte mir dieser Dämon entlockt. Hat mir gezeigt, wie es war geliebt zu werden - aus beinah ganzem Herzen.   
"Sebastian.", gebe ich zurück, als er mich freiließ, mit all den Gefühlen die ich in meinem schwachen Zustand noch aufbringen kann, und hoffe er verstand.   
Dieser Kuss war der Anfang von etwas Wunderbaren. Doch an die Zukunft zu denken, müsste ich verschieben. Wobei ich mir vorstellen konnte, dass auch sie von diesem schwarzhaarigen Butler bestimmt wurde. Dennoch konnte ich ein seichtes Licht am Ende erkennen.   
Ich schlug meine müden Augen sogleich wieder auf, als ich mich erschöpft gegen die starke Brust meines Butlers lehnen wollte.   
"MacGregor!", realisierte ich und fange jedoch sogleich das eindeutige Grinsen des Dämons ein. Ich seufzte und lehnte mich wieder an ihn.   
"Nun sag schon.", murre ich daraufhin.  
"Nun, wie es scheint haben meine Nachforschungen-"  
"Deswegen konntest du mich nicht hier her begleiten, stimmst?", knurrte ich.   
Doch er ignoriert mich wissend.   
"-haben ergeben, dass Norris MacGregor einfach nur ein Mann war, der seine Familie verlassen hatte und hier nach England gekommen war, um seine Spielzeuge zu verkaufen."  
Ich zog meine Augenbrauen zusammen.   
"Wie kann das sein?"  
"Dies lässt sich mit einem Blick auf seine schöne Gattin beantworten."  
Ich bleib still und lasse ihn sprechen.   
"Sorcha, die Stahlende, MacGregor. Sie war es, die ihren Mann dazu überredet hatte nach England zu gehen um dort, gegen den Willen seiner Familie, seine Spielzeugfirma zu errichten. Und das alles nur, aus einem Grund."  
"Nun sag schon.", knurrte ich.   
"Nicht so ungeduldig, junger Herr.", tadelte er mich und sah grinsend hinunter.   
"Tz.", zischte ich.  
"Sie will, dass ihr Mann das Spielzeigmonopol auch in diesem Land an sich reist."  
"Hm, wie soll das funktionieren, es gibt zu viele Kontrahenten."  
"Wohl wahr, aber der gefährlichste und erfolgreichste Geschäftsmann in diesem Gewerbe sind Sie, junger Herr, weswegen sie es sich als Plan gesetzt hatte - Sie aus dem Weg zu schaffen. Die anderen Firmen würden so ihre Stärke sehen und dann bräuchte es nur ein oder zwei Meetings und alle anderen Produktionsfirmen würden ihre Schließung verkünden - so hätte sie ihren Gewinn und ihr Mann ein weiteres Monopol."  
"Aber er weiß nichts von dem widerlichen Plan seiner Frau, oder?"  
"Nein, er ist blind für das Wahre und zu vernarrt in die schönen Worten seiner Frau. Sie manipuliert ihn, wie es ihr beliebt und er sieht nicht hinter die Versande."  
"Sebastian."  
Mich ereilte ein fürchterlicher Gedanke.   
Was wenn dies bei uns auch der Fall war? Spielt dieser Dämon bloß mit mir? Ich werde wütend.  
Eine Hand legte sich an meine Wange und zog mich zu sich hinauf, sodass ich ihn ansehen musste. Wut spiegelte sich in meinen Augen wieder.   
"Spiegelt dies nicht auf uns wieder, junger Herr. Ich darf Euch nicht anlügen, wie Ihr wisst. Außerdem habe ich keinen Grund Euch zu manipulieren. Ich bin ja schließlich Euer Eigen.", schnurrte er.   
"Wie meinst du das?"  
"Sagtet Ihr nicht, dass ich Euer Hund sei? Ein Hund ist treu und bleibt immer an den Füßen seines Herrn - wie auch ich bleibe an Euer Seite und werde Euch nicht verlassen. Ich habe Euch so wie Ihr mich habt - was habe ich also für einen Grund Euch zu manipulieren? Mit Eurem Geständnis heute habt Ihr mein dunkles Herz zufrieden gestimmt, junger Herr."  
Er drängte sich auf die Knie.   
"Der Vertrag mag uns zwar aneinderketten, aber auch hinterher, werde ich bei Euch bleiben. Im Herzen sowie auch in der Seele werden wir für immer vereint sein."  
Ich werde rot. So etwas hätte ich nicht erwartet.   
Es mag sein, dass wir uns am Anfang beide etwas manipuliert haben, um eben ein gemeinsames Zusammenleben zu gewährleisten oder um ihn lediglich zu Reizen, doch nun scheint es, als hätte sich dieser Blatt komplett gewandelt.   
Ich stellte mich auf meine Zehenspitzen und drückte mich zu ihm hinauf.   
"Dann... werde ich dir mein Herz offenbaren."  
Seine Augen weiteten sich minimal, bevor er meine Lippen in Beschlag nahm.   
"Nun lasst uns von hier verschwinden, junger Herr."  
Ich nickte und trat, nachdem mir Sebastian geholfen hatte, mich erneut akkurat zu kleiden, an ihm vorbei zur Tür.   
"Zeig mir den Weg."  
"Sehr wohl, junger Herr."

 

Einige Tage später saß ich wie gewohnt in meinem Arbeitszimmer und sehe meine Post durch.   
Mit einem Klopfen trat Sebastian ein - ah, der Tee.   
"Junger Herr, es kam ein Brief an."  
Ich hob eine Braue und schaute ihn an - versuchte eine Rötung auf meiner Wange zu unterdrücken, erinnerte er mich immer noch an die vergangene Nacht.  
"Von Norris MacGregor."  
Sobald er den Tee abgestellt hatte, nahm ich sofort einen Schluck - wartete auf seine Ausführung.   
"Er bittet um Verzeihung, dass ihr euch nicht auf dem Fest begegnen konntet und erbittet ebenfalls um ein Treffen, um mögliche Geschäfte zu besprechen."  
"Ein Treffen?"  
"Wohl wahr, am Schluss beschreibt er, dass seine liebe Gattin ihn begleiten würde. Es scheint, als würde es ein interessantes Treffen werden, meint Ihr nicht auch?"  
"Ich habe den Brief an die Königin mit meinem Bericht noch nicht abgeschickt, wenn wir seine Frau nun endlich überführen können, kann ich meine Verspätung wieder gut machen."  
"Ich werde ihm also bescheid geben, das das Treffen gleich Morgen stattfinden wird."  
Ich nickte.   
"Treffe alle weiteren Vorbereitung."  
"Sehr wohl, junger Herr."  
Er verbeugte sich.   
"Apropos 'Vorbereitung', junger Herr."  
Mit einem schnipsen seiner langen Finger verschloss sich plötzlich die Tür.   
"In diesem Thema habe ich auch noch einiges mit Ihnen zu besprechen."  
Ich schluckte und stellte die Teetasse auf ihren Unterteller.   
Blitzend öffnete ich meine Augen - und funkelte ihn herrausfordernd an.   
"Worauf wartest du noch?"


End file.
